Changing Perceptions
by Jenn Calaelen
Summary: The end of the war of the ring and the changes that occur as a result of it for the mysterious land of Khand.
1. Prologue

**Changing Perceptions**

** By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

***

Let me tell my story before I die.

I feel that the truth of the great events of our past, must be told.  I do not claim to know all of it, for how can anyone know what was behind the actions of others.  However, I hear the tales that are told and know the events did not occur as is told.

It is a cliché to say that the world changed on a particular date, but it is certainly true that the world changed on the day when the ring was thrown into the fires of Mount Doom.  To many here, that date is unknown, for even now, most choose not to pay much attention to the history of other countries.  We have our own history, why do we need that of others?  I usually do not answer, for unlike then, I know far more of our history.  I hear the stories they tell, but mostly let the errors slip by.  However, I am old now, and dieing, and before I die, I would like to see the truth recorded, for there are so few of us left that remember it.  So few that remember the old days.  It saddens me to think of all those who have passed on, but I know that I am going to join them.  Wherever they are now – I wish I had the faith that so many others have now, it seems to have spread out from Gondor over the years, but changing and becoming unrecognisable – like so much of the world.  There seems hardly anything left that is as it was when I was a child, but for the most part I think these changes are for the better and am glad to have had the opportunity to help bring so many of them about.  

However, as I was saying, it was events that are counted under the history of others that made this possible.  Sauron's name no longer brings up respect and fear – he has become a demon to scare children with, and indeed many of the younger generations do not actually believe that he ever existed – they listen with awe to my stories, but do not believe them.  

The years have passed, I am ready to pass on with them, leaving my people to their future.  I sense my wife moving around inside the house, she is as old as I, but still seems younger, and will be there to guild them for a little while longer.  But I think that she will be the last of us, faces appear before my eyes and I remember their fates, will I see them again when I die?  There are many that I will have to ask for forgiveness, I did what I believed was right, but no doubt they will not all agree with me.

Let me tell my story before I die.

***

A/N: A very rough draft of this prologue.  Any comments very welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Changing Perceptions**

** By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

***

A solitary figure sat in the small cell; slumped in the light entering from the small high window.  Eyes watched him through the grate in the door, but he did not seem to be aware of them, his thoughts took all his attention.

_Did I betray my soldiers by surrendering?  But if I had not, we would all have died.  Our army seems to be failing, I do not know why.  Having newly arrived from Khand, we joined the garrison of __South Ithilien__.  Under the command of my eldest cousin, we were attacked by the enemy who had managed to surround us before being noticed.  In the ensuing battle the troops fought bravely, despite it being their first battle.  However, the enemy had much superior numbers and so their 'lack of cohesion as a fighting force was not an insuperable obstacle to victory'.  What should I have done?  I was the only officer left alive._

_Now I sit here and cannot even guess what happened to the soldiers.  Have I condemned them all to worse deaths than they would have had in battle?  Will we be executed or what might they do?  I wish I knew more of the customs of these people.  At home, if captured I would know what my fate would be.  If they had been going to kill me, would they not have done so already?  Perhaps they wish to get information before killing me or enslave me, but they do not appear to have slaves here.  I have heard that they do not.  Razzuga, my cousin, my future wife (if I every see home again), told me so.  Her interest in the lands of the west always seemed strange to me, but I would let her tell me all she learnt.  Maybe this knowledge will help me now. _

_Her questions have opened my mind to the idea that things may not always be right, simply because they have always been thus.  I must admit that at first she shocked me by this.  I wish she were more careful in what she says, lest the gods smite her for these heresies.  Yet sometimes I can see her reasoning and wonder if some of her suggestions would not be … improvements._

_I did not wish to leave home to fight in this war.  I have nothing against fighting and participated willingly in the raiding against Harad.  I know they are supposed to be our allies, but back on our boarder we fight those who attack us and do not rely on alliances.  This war is very different   Is it true that the men of the west are evil, that they are going to attack us, take away our lands and enslave us?  Having seen their lands I think it unlikely.  After so many years of war, crops still grow in green and fertile Ithilien whence farmers fled many decades ago.  Why would they want our lands where so much labour is needed to grow enough to feed us in good times and just to survive in the bad?  It does not make sense to me, but then what do I know of such things?  I know nothing of the Emperor's policy or our overlord Sauron's motives.  I grew up in the small city, which my uncle rules.  _

_All my thoughts circle back to there, whilst I am here.  How I wish I could send a message back, but I do not believe that they would be happy to hear from me.  To them it will appear that I have lessened our family honour by surrendering.  Nor do I want to be the one to relate the news of the death of my brothers and cousins and all the other officers of the company.  I still can not totally comprehend it myself, that I will never see any of them again.  Yet even now I can still see the death of my eldest brother Wurrush, the sword severed his head as he sought to rally our company, urging them to charge again.  It was an honourable death, but I wonder what he died for?  Does my surrender make his death unnecessary?  Would it have been better to have surrendered earlier?  Or was surrendering at all too dishonourable to contemplate? _

The entry of a guard carrying a tray of food, which he left on the table interrupted his thoughts.  Olrat examined the food before eating hungrily.

_Surely it is a good sign that they feed me.  It implies they intend me to live for who feeds those condemned to death?  It is good food too, fresh bread and stew, which contains both meat and vegetables, not much of either, but much better than the rations we have been living on during this campaign.  At home I believe stale bread to be the standard rations for a prisoner.  Yet what good outcome can there be in this situation.  Would it have been better to die honourably in battle, than face slavery or death?  Why was I the one to survive, to watch all my brothers and cousins killed, to face the decisions?  Why me? _

"Have you finished eating?" He jumped, not having heard the guard return, uncertain of the meaning of the question.  He tried to remember what Razzuga had told him of the languages of the west.  There had been a couple of familiar sounding words, but he was still trying to work out the import of the sentence, when the guard pointed at the empty plate and then beckoned for Olrat to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To the council, they will determine your fate."  The guard clearly understood him well enough to answer, and Olrat caught the words "council" and "fate" in the reply so guessed the response.  He struggled to remain calm, determined to meet his fate as befitted his rank.

The guard led Olrat out of his cell and along the corridors to the chamber in which the council was taking place.  As he entered, he looked from face to face hoping to determine what the outcome would be, but he could not tell.  Some of the expressions seemed hostile and others curious.  He stood before them, defiant, hoping a miracle would occur but bracing himself for the worst so that he could meet his fate without further dishonour.

"Tell us whence you come, your name and position" 

Olrat tried to hide his confusion at the question; he had told the lord to whom he had surrendered this information, so surely they already knew his answer.  However, he was pleased to note that at least one of those present could speak an approximation to his tongue so that his words would be understood.

"Olrat, of Khand."  He did not speak the name of his town, it would mean nothing to them as practically no outsiders had ever been within Khand, except raiders and occasional messengers from Sauron to the Emperor.

"Do you expect mercy at our hands when you and your allies have been responsible for the destruction of our lands and the murder of our people?"  The second question came from another, but Olrat understood enough to be able to answer,

"I do not expect mercy, but it seemed better to surrender that to die for certain in the battle.  I did not wish to be responcible for any more unnecesary deaths."  He waited for the first speaker to translate his response for the sake of the second.

"Why did you surrender?  What result did you expect, surely you can not imagine we would simply release you, to return to your lord and renew the war against us?"It was a similar question, but from a different speaker.

"I do not really know.  I expect that you will execute me, but I wish that you would spare the others.  They are only soldiers, at home they were farmers, the blood tax of my uncle to the Emperor.  Whatever you are determined to do to me, please consider letting them go home to their families, who need them.  Whilst they fight here, their parents, wives and children labour in the fields to grow enough crops to live, or trade for food.  Ours is a poor land, without their men to help it is possible that many of these families will starve."  Olrat paused; he had said more than he intended to, but he had also seen the reaction on the face of the man who spoke his own tongue and it was compassion.  

__

_Maybe there is still hope.  If I can buy their lives, it is worth the sacrifice of my own and the honour of my family.  I wish that I knew who the members of the council are.  The man translating my speech for the others, is he important?  He seems to be sitting in the centre of the table, which at home would indicate that he is the most influential person present, but is the same true here?_  

_Those must be Elves!  They do not look like evil monsters, as we were taught to believe they are.  Their faces as they hear my words suggest they feel compassion, can it be that all the stories about them are false?_  These thoughts were flashing through his mind, but he tried to focus on what seemed to be an argument between the members of the council.  He wished that he could understand more of what was being said, but most of it eluded him.  However, it was clear to him that the council was split in their reactions.

 "What is signified by 'blood tax'?  It sounds barbaric!"  

"Their soldiers are just farmers!  That seems impossible; they fought as well as the Tower Guards and have a reputation for their fighting skills."

"Yet I do not think that he is lying to us."

"But if what he says is true and they were sent away to fight and die, condemning many of their own people to death the rulers of Khand must be evil indeed."

"We know already that they are evil, did they not fight for Sauron?"

"However, we must decide what to do.  To punish these prisoners for all the actions of Sauron's forces would be unjust."

"Was not what they did wrong?"

"That they did wrong does not make it right that we act as they would have.  If we do this how are we better than they?"

"Here in Gondor we have suffered most from Mordor, now is a chance for vengeance."

"Is not the defeat of Sauron, the destruction of his armies enough?  Would you pursue his minions for vengeance?"

"SILENCE.  This council is adjourned until tomorrow.  I think we should all consider what has been said so that tomorrow we may discuss this matter more rationally.  Take the prisoner back to his cell."  

***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***

Razzuga gazed out from her window, looking over the fields where the slaves were working, and on to where the western horizon disappeared into the haze.  After a moment her eyes returned to the parchment in front of her.  It was still blank, but picking up the quill she started to write.

**_Having read the letters of Kirzangila, the great Empress from many years ago, I am determined to record my own thoughts for others to read in the future.  I have no one to send these letters to and so will write them, but will not send them.  _**

****

**_I am Razzuga, daughter of Mauburz.  My family is …. , but what is the point in writing this, I doubt whether you would care.  Let me instead tell you of the events of my life, but they are not very exciting.  I will record my thoughts or something – anyway I will write what I like.  Gutka, who is my only real friend, has told me of the calendar of Gondor and so I will use this in these letters.  It is very different from our calendar here._**

****

**_Date: 4th of Lótessë_****_, 3019 of the Third Age_**

****

**_I am missing Olrat, as always, I wonder where he is now.  I wish I could have gone too and seen all that I have heard so much about, but that was not possible.  I wish he could write to tell me that he is still alive and recount what he has seen, but even if there was someway for a letter to get back here it would still take so long that it would not in fact be any guarantee that he is still alive.  It takes more than a month to travel to even the very nearest edge of their lands and I do not know how much further the army will have marched._**

****

**_From where I am sitting I can see the workers in the fields.  Even they have more freedom that me.  I am caged, when was I last outside these walls?  I can walk in the gardens, but they are still enclosed.  I believe it is almost five years since I left this house.  It is so long, how I wish for the freedom that women apparently have in Gondor, to be allowed to walk through their cities or ride in the countryside._**

****

**_ The last time I left here was for the coronation of the new Emperor.  His father had died suddenly and the funeral had been held immediately.  Thus the coronation was going to be a very big event.  I remember the face of the new Emperor vividly, it seemed cruel and mask like.  Now I hear gossip that he is insane and that he murdered his father.  Even then I did not consider him sane.  Why did no one else see it?  Why did no one do anything about it?  At dinner parties I hear the men talk; they still seem to respect him and give him the worship that he demands.  I wish I knew why they do that.  If I can see that he does not deserve it, why can't they?  Or can they?  Do they not speak simply because they are afraid or for some other reason that I can not understand?_**

**_I wish there was something that I could do to change my life.  I want to travel, learn more and be free to do as I wish.  Why is that not allowed?  When Olrat returns I will marry him.  But will he allow me to do as I like?  When he returns, I realise it is not actually when but if, for all I know he is already dead.  I hope not.  I was pleased when my father decided I was to marry him, unlike all the other men I have met he seems kind and used to listen to my chatter and in return tell me stories of his travels or tales that he had heard from others. _**

**_All my thoughts return to him, as he is my future and only hope for a better life.  If he is dead then I will be married off to another, who will no doubt treat me correctly, according to our customs, and I will remain in his house as invisible as I am here, until the day I die._  **

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought and standing there she did not fight their fall.

"Mistress, why are you crying?  I heard no bad tidings."  Razzuga's maid, Gutka said.

"It is my thoughts that make me weep.  Indeed you would hear any such tidings long before me, I believe.  Why must you address me so formally?  We are alone."

"It is not my place to speak to you otherwise."

***

As sunset approached, Razzuga stood beside the open window, watching the skies, as if she were a priestess expecting a sign.

 "Lady, it is time for you to go down to dinner.  Your father is expecting you.  Watching the southern and western skies will accomplish nothing, what do you expect to see?  If you do not come down at once there will be trouble.  Your father is very lenient, but you can hardly expect him not to punish you, if you make such a show of your misbehaviour."

"I wish to watch and what might I miss seeing by not watching?"   

***

The guest at the dinner party was the commander of the local garrison, a northerner who had grown up in the foothills of the Mountains of Shadow.  He was well known as an efficient and ruthless commander, which was why he had been left in charge of the most dangerous section of the southern boarder with a tiny contingent of troops instead of being sent west with the rest of the army and why Mauburz had invited him to discuss the situation.  He was not as old as might be expected, having begun commanding troops at a very young age.  Grubzar waited until the slaves had been dismissed, as he wished the dinner to seem a purely social event and so did not wish the conversation to be overheard and perhaps repeated.  As ever the two women might have been invisible.  He reached for more wine and turned the conversation to important matters.

"These are uncertain times, and rumours are flying.  It will surely be in the best interests of both of us to cooperate and share what information we have, I believe."

Mauburz learned forward not believing his luck; this was a perfect opening for the conversation he wanted.

"True.  We certainly have more to gain from cooperation.  What news have you heard of the war?"

"No definite tidings, but as I said there are many rumours.  One of my subordinates has just returned from leave in the capital.  It is whispered that Sauron has been defeated, and the whole army massacred.  They claim that Gondor is defended by an army consisting of the dead and Elves!"

"Surely, that is impossible."

"Apparently no more messengers have come from Sauron, so perhaps there is some truth in the rumour of his fall, although I agree the others seem very implausible.  They say the news came from a few survivors who have made it back to our border."

"What do you expect will happen now?"

"War with Harad; only fear of Sauron stopped them attacking before, and who can blame them when we are such a tempting target.  I have fifty men to hold this stretch of the border while they can muster an army of thousands over easily.  They never sent so many of their forces west as we did, and so a mighty army could be raised to fight us." 

"What of the Emperor?  Will he not forestall this threat?"

"I fear that any action will have to be taken without waiting for orders.  What do you intend to do now, will you stay here or move your household to the capital?  If the latter, what force can you leave behind to aid me?"

"I have few men to leave.  Look about you, all those of fighting age are with the army in the west, and by your tidings I fear dead.  If you think war is imminent, I will move my household and leave you all that I can in the way of both soldiers and supplies, but sadly not much of either.  These are indeed dark times."

"And growing more so by the day, for now none of our borders seem secure: west and south Harad, and who knows whether the alliances to the east will hold."  

Their discussion continued into details, and soon afterward Grubzar took his leave.  He was moderately satisfied at the way the evening had gone, but still hoped that in the longer term there would be opportunities for a closer alliance with Mauburz.    
  


***

"Is it possible?  Can Sauron really have been defeated, our army destroyed, Gondor defended by an army of the dead and Elves?  Each part seems more unlikely than the last."  Razzuga paced to and fro, thinking out loud.

"An army of the dead, that reminds me of a ghost story my brother told me, so many years ago …," Gutka continued speaking, but Razzuga was not listening,

"Is Olrat dead, are all my brothers dead?  That cannot be; I remember watching them march away from here.  That so great army is totally destroyed is past imagining!  And now war comes here, and we are going to move to the capital.  At least I will get to see more there, visit the daughters of other noblemen.  Perhaps my father would even let me go down to the markets.  At last I have some hope of escape from the boredom of my life…"

"…Isildur, to …"

"Isildur, what did you say?  You were talking about ghosts and now you mention Isildur.  Tell me what you said."

"Isildur cursed the dead for not joining him to fight and so they haunt Erech.  The story tells of how those who go up the valley at night come back mad, if they return at all…"

"So you think these ghosts have risen to fight for Gondor?  That is impossible, but the story may be where the rumours came from.  Do you also have a story to explain the army of Elves?"   
  


"That is even stranger, and seemingly more impossible.  The Elves kill any who enter their lands, why would they defend Gondor?"

"I wish there was some way that I could find out the truth."

"Well any news will come to the capital first and so you will hear it sooner than if you were to remain here."

"Indeed it will and I hope that I can learn of Olrat's fate, if he is dead I would prefer to know than to keep hoping in vain."

***


	4. Chapter 3

**Changing Perceptions**

** By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 3**

***

Days passed and no word came back to Olrat.  The guards continued to deliver meals, but left him alone, and alone he waited.  He paced up and down the cell, five steps and back again.  He looked up out of the window, through which the stars were all that was visible.

_The man who was translating is clearly someone important as he was the one who dismissed the council.  I think that he feels compassionate towards me, or to my men at least, but whether there is much reason for hope, I do not know.  It seems as if many of the people on the council were arguing against being merciful, especially among the older men.  Presumably they have lived their lives under the shadow of the war, and lost the most, so they would like any revenge that they can have or are they always cruel and bloodthirsty as I was told.  I wish I knew more, especially why there seemed to be a woman and several children included in the council.  That would never happen at home! _

_I am glad that the window faces east.  I can at least look towards home to say my farewells.  I have spent many nights watching the stars and so they are a reminder of better times.  However, it is the future that concerns me at the moment and without the tables the stars will tell me nothing.  Death was always a possibility in the fighting, but now it seems to be certain.  I wonder what happens once you die.  Is it the end or is there more to come?  I remember studying debates on the subject when I was younger, but none of them had the answer.  I suppose I should be happy to discover such knowledge, but how will I know that I have discovered it?_  The irony brought a slight smile to his face as he turned away from the window.

_I will sleep and face whatever tomorrow brings when it comes.  I wish that I could pray with conviction as it would comfort me.  However the gods I was brought up to believe in seem distant and I do not see that they have any power.  We worshiped the Lord Sauron, but he has been defeated, and otherwise our ancestors and I do not know what power they could have to help me.  I have never heard of them reaching down to help anyone in recent times and so what is the point in imploring their aid?_

***

"What think you of the situation?  I was watching your face as you listened to his words.  You do not wish to execute him."  Glancing at his foster brother Elrohir made the question into a statement of fact.

"He does not seem cruel and I do not see how his death would serve any purpose, neither for our gain nor for good in the world.  I would prefer to learn more about his land and people, especially what they sought to gain from an alliance with Sauron."  Elladan added to his brother's comment.

"Indeed, even I know very little about Khand, for in all my travels I never crossed its borders and learnt little from those few who had."  Aragorn looked around the informal group gathered in his chambers: the members of the Fellowship; his brothers; Eowyn; and Eomer.  It was a small group, but he hoped that they could suggest a fate for the prisoners which would be merciful, but which the council of Gondor would accept.  He had spent the last few days trying to find a solution, but had so far failed.

"You would let him go free, would you not Aragorn?  But the council will never permit that ..." 

"Unless you have some plan which you have not yet divulged to us." 

"But you could demand an oath of friendship from him.  If he swears that he will use whatever influence he has for our good the council might accede.  His words and rank imply that he is a person of some importance and it would be to our advantage to have him bound to us by gratitude."  Eomer added, ignoring his sister's interruption.

"That might work.  Surely the members of the council could be persuaded of the desirability of moving towards a new alliance by mercy instead of continuing old enmities by revenge.  I believe they will see the advantages for themselves, if they think without being reminded of their losses."

"It seems to me that Faramir would be the best to attempt the task of convincing them, as they already know and trust him; his father's opinion of him was not widely held!"

"Why is he not here?  Do you not trust him, or what reason is there for excluding him?"  Eowyn ready as always to sense a slight and spring to Faramir's defence.

"He was invited, but declined, saying he had work to attend to, although he would not tell me what business there is to occupy him."

***

Indeed Faramir was busy, for he had already seen what his role must be in this matter and so was busy visiting the members of the council.  He used his knowledge of each man to suggest arguments that would sway his opinion.  He talked long of trade routes, the threat of Harad and the possibilities of a military alliance against the Haradrim, and of an opportunity to gain favour with the new king.  

***

Thus when the council reconvened the next morning, it was quickly agreed that Olrat and his soldiers should be spared on the condition that he swore an oath of friendship to Gondor.  

Olrat was then brought before the council to hear their decree.

"You and your men are free to leave with the sole condition that you swear this oath.  **I, Olrat of Khand, being at this time a prisoner of Gondor by my own declaration and therefore being subject to the will of the Lord and Council of Gondor do hereby willingly swear on my life and honour and that of my family that from this day forth I will be a true friend and ally of Gondor and her allies.  Moreover that I will use whatever influence I may to ensure in so far as it is within my power peace is made and maintained between Khand and Gondor and her allies.  This I swear and will be bound by until my death and bequeath to my descendents the solemn charge to do likewise."**

_Can I swear to that, does it not contradict my loyalty to my family and Emperor?  Do they expect me to put the good of Gondor before the good of my own country?  But if I do not swear this oath, then they will execute me.  What should I choose?  Would swearing dishonour me further?  Could I justify the oath to the Emperor should he ask me to?  What should I choose?  I know what my choice will be, for even as I determined to die without fear, I knew that I would prefer to live.  However, it seems ironic to me that I must swear on my honour as I feel that I lessen it by swearing._

"I will swear this oath."

***

Having sworn, Olrat became a guest instead of a prisoner.  Whilst he might have wished to remain in Minas Tirith for some weeks and learn more about these peoples and their lands, he felt duty bound to return home with all the news.  

***

A/N: Any feedback, especially constructive criticism, is very welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

**Changing Perceptions**

** By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N:  This chapter is much longer.  I'm supposed to be doing revision at the moment but writing is more interesting.  **

**Rating:  I've said PG-13, but I don't think it merits it at all at the moment, but there will be more violence if I continue and I was not really sure about the rating anyway.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Waseom****: Thank you for the review and for beta reading for me.**

**Blue Iris:  Thank you very much.  I like your idea, I'm not sure where it'll fit in yet, but I think it would be interesting to look at that as well.**

**Soledad****:  Thank you.  I think most of the rest of the story is going to be in Khand, so will show more about the land and its culture.**

*******

Razzuga smiled as she looked out of the carriage window.  No matter that death and war had brought her here, she was still glad of the change. 

\\ And to be attending a banquet at the imperial palace when we have just arrived here is very fortunate.  It seems as if my dreams of adventure are coming true.  So why do I feel as if something is wrong?  Is it because everything appears to be too good to be true? \\

The carriage halted and Razzuga followed her parents out and into the palace.  She looked around at the crowded hall as they entered.  She had forgotten the scale of the place and the feeling of being in such a crowd.  They had been shown directly into the main dinning hall, as the banquet would be commencing shortly.

Soon Razzuga had found a group of acquaintances from her last visit to the city, and joined them, eagerly listening to their chatter of fashions and scandals.  She quickly forgot her worries in the excitement of meeting new people and she was watching out for people that she felt that she would like to get to know better, those who seemed to have interests beyond the gossip.  Too soon for her taste it was time for the banquet to begin.

***

Azklash listened to his advisors as they sat around him.  They had once again brought up the subject of marriage and he was sick of listening to their talk of it.  Ever since his coronation they had been pressuring him to marry and so he determined to end it.

"Very well.  I shall marry.  In fact, I will pick a wife now.  Is there any reason why I can not marry any woman in this room now?"

"I am sure there will not be as her family would be greatly honoured by your decision, O Emperor,"  Globthak said. \\Even if she was already married I am sure that her family would not object.  Now how can I get him to choose my niece?  That would be the best for me, as it would greatly enhance my position.\\

Azklash let his eyes roam around the room.  He had no intention of allowing his advisors to try to persuade him of the merit of their choices for him and he intended to finish this business at once.  Most people were still in their places from dinner, some of the women were fidgeting whilst waiting for the men to finish their conversations and allow them to leave, others were waiting patiently.  Azklash looked from face to face, discounting all those who were fidgeting.  He was looking for a woman that he could marry and then forget about, one that would not embarrass him with scandals or by demand attention.  After a minute he pointed to a girl sitting at one of back tables.

"That one.  I will marry her.  Who is she?"

"Which lady, my lord?"

"There.  Sitting still, very dark hair, blue dress."

"Ah.  I see her now."

"Fetch her father here now."  The guard hurried off to do as he had been commanded.  In a moment Mauburz was brought in front of the Emperor.  He bowed and awaited his lord's words, assuming he had been summoned to report on the situation on the southern border and so the Emperor's words took him completely by surprise.

"I will marry your daughter.  The wedding will take place a month from today."

"My lord, you do me too much honour, but I fear you mistake her, she does not have much of a dowry."  Even whilst he uttered these words Muaburz's thoughts were in turmoil, \\She is my only daughter and it is wonderful news that she will marry the Emperor, but he is not a good man.  Will she be happy?  She seemed really pleased to learn of her engagement to Olrat, but he is quite possibly dead and this is a much better match for her.  I wish I could even convince myself of that.  However, there is no way I can prevent it, so I must pretend to be ecstatic about it. \\

"The dowry is of no consequence."  He dismissed the man in front of him with a gesture.

***

"And so you will marry the Emperor in a month."

\\ How can he seem so calm whilst he is announcing my fate?  I will not accept this, but what can I do to prevent it?  I do not wish to marry him, but I have no choice in the matter.  If only there was some way that I could stop this.  And even if there was then my father would kill me for ruining his chances of advancement and the Emperor would punish my family.  If only I was free, if only Olrat was here to save me.  But what could he do?  I can think of no way to escape this without harming my family, so I suppose I must face it bravely. \\

***

In the intervening time, Razzuga was determined to make more friends and especially to make friends who shared her interests.  This was helped by her enhanced status, as she was expected to receive guests and all would be honoured to be invited.

She glanced nervously around the group.  It was her first time hosting such an important gathering; before there had never been more than half a dozen others present before.  She was trying to think of a good way to start an interesting conversation without speaking too soon of anything which might be regarded as inappropriate.

Her luck was with her for one of the other girls, Skrabada, passingly referred to one of the tenets of philosophy that she had studied and so Razzuga quickly leapt in with the counter argument in a friendly manner and so started a debate on philosophy.  Quickly most of those gathered there joined in the debate.

Aragga looked around the group, and wondered if she should take the lead in this group.  True it was Razzuga's party and she did not want to offend the future Empress, but she wanted to turn the conversation onto more serious matters and she was not certain if Razzuga had any intention of doing so,

\\ She appears to be interested in philosophy, but that does not necessarily mean that she is actually interested in discussing the war, especially as it could be considered treason.  She has shown herself to be less empty headed than most women in this city, but that does not necessarily imply that she is not loyal to her future husband.  Although I doubt that she has even met him, and I remember talk of an earlier betrothal, so it may be that she will gladly join in plotting for change.  It is worth taking a chance, but carefully. \\

"Well maybe we should agree to disagree on that.  We can not hope to solve in one afternoon a problem that philosophers have debated for so long.  Perhaps it would be more interesting for us to talk of any news or rumours that we have heard about the war.  We are all so affected by it that I am sure we all wish for more information."

"Yes.  I will start, as although I have heard no definite information and probably you have all heard more rumours than me, having been here so much longer than me.  However, I overheard a discussion between my father and a friend of his.  They believe that the war in the west is lost and that war with Harad is about to begin."  Razzuga tried to regain control of her party, as she felt resentful of Arraga for taking it over.

"War with Harad!  Are they not still our allies?  Are you certain?"

"That is what they were saying and my father clearly believed it enough to relocate our entire household here.  Maybe the rest of you could share what you have heard, for they were talking about many rumours about the war in the west, but I am sure you have heard more recent rumours that you would like to share with us."

"I heard that the army of Gondor had marched out to destroy Sauron and succeeded."

"And that their cities are defended by the Elves."

"The dead have risen to fight for them."

"Our whole army has been annihilated and any survivors given over to the Elves to torture to death."

"Sauron is vanquished and so the Nazgul are no more."

"No messengers have come from Sauron recently."

"The army of Gondor is marching on Harad."

"A few soldiers have returned but have been imprisoned at the border so that no one will find out what happened."

"So now we have all heard the rumours, does anyone have any real information as many of these rumours seem impossible or unlikely?  No?  Then let us all keep our ears open and when we meet again, pass on any information that we have discovered."

"Indeed, I fear we must take our leave as it is nearly time for dinner and I am sure that none of your families will be any happier than mine if you arrive back late."  They all departed leaving Razzuga alone with her thoughts,

\\ Well, I have made a start towards one of my goals: a group of friends who are interested in more than gossip, but I had hoped to be the leader of this group and it would not appear that that is going to be the case.  I wonder where this will go.  I hope they will become my good friends and I hope we will be able to talk of more things together.  The longer I am here, the more things I notice are wrong.  For example, all these banquets that the Emperor throws and all the food that is wasted at them.  It would seem bad to do this whilst the people of the city are short of food and it is still only spring.  I fear that when the winter comes they will die of starvation unless he helps them, but he seems to have no interest in doing so.  Why do they let him rule? I believe that almost anyone could do a better job of it that him.  Is the only reason that he is allowed to continue the presence of a thousand well-trained troops here in the city?  Are they only here to protect him?  If so, why are they loyal to him and will their loyalty last if they find out the fate of the army that he sent west?  Would they not do more good on the borders, defending us from Harad?'  Razzuga shook her head to dismiss these thoughts.

***

The three of them met many times over the next month and became better friends.  Arraga quickly learnt to take a quieter role and let Razzuga think that she was controlling the group and thinking of the new ideas.  Skrabada was a good friend, but Arraga was very worried about her indiscreetness, she talked about their discussions to many people, and so had enlarged their group.  However Arraga was sure that soon her luck would break and she would be caught and arrested for treason.  After that there would seem a very good chance that she would betray them under torture.  However, Razzuga had come to trust her and would not listen to any hints Arraga tried to give her.

In their discussions they talked about the future, both in real terms and in an idea way.  Soon they had made plans for what they would like to change and how they would like to do it.  It had been in about the second or third of their meetings that Olrat's name had come up and it was clear to Arraga that Razzuga was very much in love with him.  She pitied her friend, but did not believe all the wonderful stories she told about him.  It was however one of her tales about his travels in the East that inspired her.

Razzuga had been telling the story and mentioned that some of the tribes appeared to be governed by council, instead of by one man.

"I wonder how that system works.  It would seem more logical that to assume that a man is the best to rule because of whom his father was.  Do you not see how that system could work here?"

"But how could such a council be chosen and who could sit upon it?  We have the council, but it is selected by the Emperor, and helps him to govern…"

"But has no real power of its own.  Perhaps it could be the basis for a proper council made up of those of suitable birth and talent."

"Who would select them if you no longer had an Emperor?"

"We could.  Or the members could select others to join them."

"But then there would be no way to change them but by revolution.  What we need is a system where all of us could help to choose those who rule us."

"But could that ever work?"

"I do not know, but would it not be worth trying?  If the people got a say in the important decisions would they not be happier?"

"Would they?  And what if they did not make the right decisions?"

"Which decisions are right?  Would the fact that more people are involved in the circumstances allow more balanced decisions to be reached?  You can see how badly our ruling system is failing at the moment and I question whether replacing one Emperor by another would significantly change it for the better in the longer term."

***

The day of the wedding came around much more quickly than Razzuga would have believed possible.  She awoke before dawn and sat by the window to watch the sun rise.

\\ I still have no answers or plans.  How can I do this?  I always knew that I would marry whoever my father wanted, but then he chose Olrat and I was happy.  I had come to believe that would be my life and had accepted it, but now it will not be and I still have no choice.  I have a small knife hidden, but if I used it on either myself or him then my family would suffer and I will not be the cause of their suffering. \\

\\ I wanted adventure in my life and I got it, but now I wish that I could have my old life back.  I will never be free, instead of being a prisoner in my home; I will be a prisoner in the palace.  In fact I will probably never see my home again. \\

\\ Why must this be my fate?  Is there someway that I can find an advantage in this?  Maybe I will be able to influence the Emperor to help his people, to rule well, but I can not believe that he would listen to me.  Arraga would say that it is impossible; however I will not despair yet.  I will see what this day brings before I lose all my hope, for I have never spoken to him and so he might really be a good man and one that I could learn to love.  I do not believe that will be the case but I must cling to what hope remains to me. \\

\\ Arraga is always talking of rebellions and changing systems, but how could this occur?   And would anyone accept it?  It is surely treason and I do not want any part of it. \\

***

**A/N:  Please review!  If anyone has any suggestions or corrections for me I'd love to know, but I like any reviews, please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Changing Perceptions**

** By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**Rating:  I've said PG-13, but I don't think it merits it at all at the moment, but there will be more violence if I continue and I was not really sure about the rating anyway.**

***

Olrat stopped his horse and looked forward.  \\ Surely the border is now within sight. \\  He stared at the horizon and thought that he could see buildings. 

\\ One more day of travel before we are back in Khand. \\  The thought brought a smile to his face. \\ It has been too long.  Gondor is a fine country and Minas Tirith amazing, but I am glad that I now have the chance to return home. \\

"We camp here tonight."  The men busied themselves preparing the camp and Olrat returned to his thoughts,

\\ They too will be glad to be home.  There were long stretches of time when it seemed that I would never return.  I wonder what has happened in all the time since I left.  It seemed that the Haradrim are no longer our allies or is it just that they consider our small group an easy target?  Well, if that was their idea, we have shown them that it is not the case.  I wonder whether there is already war waged between our countries.  I remember that even before I left, the borders were ill defended and I can not see the Haradrim leaving such an easy target.  The only reason I can think of would be if they fear an attack by Gondor, in which case they might still wish to be our allies.  It would seem to me that we would do better to ally ourselves with Gondor.  They want to trade with us and I believe that they will not betray us. \\

\\ I suppose that I must ride to the capital to report to the Emperor, especially as I do not intend to let the garrisons we meet along the way know what has occurred.  I suppose most of the rest of them yearn to return to their homes and families.  I wonder if I should let them or if I should keep them together as a fighting force.  However, it would not be appropriate to approach the capital at the head of am "army," even one consisting of only fifty men.  That would be seen as treason and I fear that I will be in enough trouble without adding to it.  Also, if they were in the city it would be easier for them to be punished if the Emperor decided that it was appropriate, whereas if they are spread out in their own homes they will be protected by their families and communities to some degree. \\

\\ I wish there was some way that I could disappear as well, but I would still have to face my family and tell them the news I bring of the deaths as well as of my dishonour.  At least by going to the capital I can delay that for a little while longer.  But thus I do not get to see them , and if the outcome of events is what I believe it will be, it is very likely that I will be sent off to the Haradrim border without a chance to see them first, assuming that I am not executed. \\  He shook his head to try and dismiss these thoughts and started to inspect the camp before sitting down by the fire.

\\ It is very good that King Elessar ensured that we had enough supplies to last us all the way back to our homes.  If the settlements here are anything to go by there is absolutely no food to spare.  Not that there was ever much, but I do not remember people coming out to beg for food from travellers before.  Maybe it is a result of the war.  These lands are so near Mordor that everyone has been recruited and many armies have marched through here, each no doubt stealing as much food as it could.  I wonder if times are this bad at home.  However, surely the Emperor would not let the people starve, for there is always money in the treasury and the Easterlings are always willing to trade food for gold and gems. \\

***

It was early evening the next day when the sentries on the walls of Nazanalazar saw the approaching troop.  Quickly they alerted their commander.

\\ I wonder who they are.  The approaching force does not seem large enough to be an invading army, but is there any way that a friendly force could approach through Harad?  Well, they are arriving now so I will get some answers from them.\\

"Who are you and what is your business in Khand?"

"We are survivors of the army sent west.  I am Olrat of Rirazka."

"One of the sons of Mauburz?"

"No.  One of his nephews."

\\ And so the cousin of the new Empress.  I must tread carefully here.  He will no doubt have much influence when he returns to the court, but I wonder how this group have survived and returned, when no others have.\\

"Well then, welcome home.  I trust that you will dine with me tonight.  There is plenty of space in the fort for all of your men, although if they have their own provisions it would be appreciated."

***

A little later the two men met again.  As soon as the food was served, Bazbog dismissed the slaves and guards from the room.  He looked at the young man sitting opposite him and considered how to start this conversation,

\\ What can I say?  I am inclined to trust him, but it is very dangerous.  I expect that he has not heard any news from here since the last army marched west, if then. \\  These thoughts passed through his head as he looked for the right words to begin with,

"I would be interested to hear what has happened to the army, but no doubt you have not had news from home in a long time.  Would you like me to tell you what I know of news from here first?"

"It would certainly be good to hear this news, especially if it is better than that with which I return."  Olrat answered, while thinking,

\\ This is an opportunity to discover what has happened here over the last few years although I do not expect any tidings of friends or family.  I wonder how much I can trust him.  Depending on what he says I will decide how much to tell him. \\

"The most important news, as opposed to the many rumours that have been flying about, is that of the Emperor's marriage to your cousin, Razzuga, I believe was her name."  He paused as Olrat choked on the wine he was drinking, "That news is confirmed.  I presume you can guess the scale of the festivities of yourself…"

"They had a large wedding, whilst the people are so short of food?"  Olrat tried to keep his mind on practical matters and to deal with the import of the news later.

"It is not only the people who are short, even for soldiers the rations are minimal.  In the capital, even the rich are suffering, though mostly through the amount of money they must spend to feed themselves and their slaves."  
"And the Emperor does nothing?"

"Less than nothing, for there are still great banquets held at the palace."  Bazbog decided to take a risk, considering how the conversation was going.

"It seems unbelievable, and yet it fits in with his other behaviour.  How many soldiers do you have here to defend this key point?"

"One hundred.  If Harad had realised that we were so weak they would have attacked before now, but so far they have not.  I do not know why, but hope that it will last."

"It is probably the threat of Gondor that keeps them within their own borders, although they did attack us several times whilst we were returning.  The war in the west is lost.  We are the last survivors to return and from your words I fear the first who have returned.  The only reason for our safety is that I surrendered when it was clear that we were all going to be killed otherwise.  We were released after I swore to be a friend to Gondor."  \\ He does not need to know how bad the oath is, hopefully no one need discover that. \\

"So the news is as bad as the rumours suggested.  I suppose you must report to the Emperor that you swore that oath and I fear that he will see it as treason."

"I do too.  However, I am beginning to wonder how much longer we can allow this Emperor to rule."  Olrat regretted the words as soon as he had spoken them.

"I do too, but do not usually speak so openly of it.  Do you intend to take your soldiers to the capital with you or could they reinforce the garrison here?"

"I am only intending to take the few whose families are from the capital.  It would seem sensible for the others to remain here."

And so the conversation turned to less dangerous matters.

***

**A/N:** Please review!  Why does no one write any reviews on the even numbered chapters?  I noticed that I didn't get any reviews on chapters 4 or 6!  Please review if you're reading.


	7. Chapter 6

**Changing Perceptions**

** By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N:  Italics is the letter.**

**Rating:  I've said PG-13, but I don't think it merits it at all at the moment, but there will be more violence if I continue and I was not really sure about the rating anyway.**

**Reply to reviewer: Blue Iris:  Thank you for the review.  I'm flattered!  I always wonder in stories about the thoughts and motivations of characters, and so try to answer these questions in my writing.**

Olrat bowed in front of the Emperor and waited for permission to speak.

"The army that matched west is no more.  I believe the fifty men who returned with here will be the last to return, if not the first.  Sauron has been defeated, and his armies are no more.  Gondor has a king again."

"How did you survive when the rest of the army died?"

"I surrendered when it became obvious that we were defeated.  The council of Gondor freed all of us on the condition that I swore an oath of friendship with Gondor."

"Who are you to commit us to such an alliance?"

"It was not an alliance, my lord.  I swore in my name alone."  \\ Near enough to the truth for now.  I must pray that he does not ask me the wording of the oath, or I will be in even more trouble. \\

"However, it is treason to put another country before your own.  Guards, remove him, throw him into a cell."

\\ I have gone from one prison to another.  I fear that I have much less chance to escape from this one.  I am to be punished by the Emperor and he is well known of being very inventive when it comes to punishments.  It is ironic that I was treated much better by my supposed enemies that by my own Emperor. \\

***

Zagburz returned from the palace greatly disturbed by the reaction of the Emperor to the news,

\\ Does he expect us all to throw away our lives for him?  I would have done the same in Olrat's position.  He seems a very sensible young man, and a very good officer, but he will be executed for treason.  Even though the soldiers he brought back are needed on the borders, all the time I hear how weak they are and yet I am in command of two thousand soldiers, who sit around here doing nothing productive.  Then people question why they are becoming more and more disillusioned.  I doubt that they would fight for the Emperor if they had any choice.  And I must say that I do not blame them, the Emperor daily shows himself even more unfit to rule. \\

\\ My daughter will wish to know this news, as it tells of the fate of her betrothed.  I hope she will not mourn excessively for him, but I know the news will sadden her. \\

Arraga entered the study where her father was pacing.  She could tell that he was about to give her bad news and so prepared herself for the shock.

"The army in the west has been destroyed, so I presume Wurrush is dead.  It was one of his brothers who brought the news back.  He was imprisoned by the Emperor for treason as he had surrendered to Gondor and so been forced to swear an oath of friendship."

"That is hardly just.  What was he supposed to do?  Die for no good reason?  Father, we must save him …"

"How?  What could we do to change the Emperor's mind?  He will not be swayed by pity or reasoning?"

"Then surely it is time to change the Emperor."

"That is treason and surely it would be impossible without a lot of bloodshed and planning."

"Not much, who would fight to protect him, especially if he was already dead?  And if the new ruler offered the people food, I think they would be happy for the change.  As for planning, why not plan tonight?  After all, you have the command of the only troops in the city." 

At that moment, a slave entered the room with a sealed message for Arraga from Razzuga.  

_We must act now.  I will not let Olrat be killed.  Do you think that your father will help us, as without his support we have very little chance of success?  If so, get him to come to the palace at once.  Whatever happens I intend to act tonight, but hope to have your father and Grimtrak to help._

"Father, Razzuga wishes you to come to the palace.  She is planning a coup and needs your support."  She deliberately did not mention Grimtrak, as his was an enemy of her father.

"If Razzuga is a part of this conspiracy then it may be possible for us to succeed."

***

The cell door open, Olrat glanced up,

"Razzuga.  What are you doing here?  I heard of your marriage …"

"Yes.  I've come to free you.  I will not let you die and we must act now for the sake of everyone.  Surely you have seen enough since your return to convince you that we can not let Azklash continue as Emperor.  Come, I have arranged for you to meet with some very important people to discuss this."

"Stop.  This is treason.  He is the Emperor, no matter what he does."

\\ She is right, but what can we do?  Surely any action would lead to war, which would be even worse for everyone.  However, this is probably the only chance I have to escape from this cell. \\

"You must come with me; I have got the leader of the city troops and one of the most important traders to meet with you.  Surely this can not be so wrong if they are willing to be involved in it?"

"Very well.  I will come with you to talk to them, but after than I will have to consider any further action carefully."

***

**A/N:  Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with exams.  I hope to get another chapter posted over this weekend, as after Tuesday I'll not have any access to the internet for about two weeks as I'm going on holiday.  After that I will have plenty of time to write, but limited internet access as I'll be at home.  So review!  The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to try and get a chance to post.  **


	8. Chapter 7

**Changing Perceptions**

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N:  Here is chapter 9.  It hasn't been beta read, but as I won't be able to post until at least the 9th of May, I decided that I was going to post it anyway.  Apologies in advance for the fact that there are probably a lot of errors as I am very tired due to exams.  I finished tonight at 10pm, and the last one was very, very, very nasty, so I'm probably not making much sense at all by now. **

After I get home, I am planning to rewrite/reedit the whole story and so any criticisms or suggestions would be very welcome.

**Rating:  I've said PG-13, but I don't think it merits it at all at the moment, but there will be more violence if I continue and I was not really sure about the rating anyway.**

**Reply to reviewer: Blue Iris:  I like your suggestion, I've kind of used it.  I'm not sure if any of what I've written about trade makes much sense, but I wanted to get this chapter posted tonight so didn't have any time to do any research. **

***

Razzuga led Olrat to her reception room, where she had met with her friends since her marriage.

\\ I hope the others have come and that they will help.  I do not know if I would be able to convince Olrat by myself.  How can he not see that this is the only possible course of action? \\  She pushed open the door so see the two men and Arraga there.  Grimtrak was standing on the opposite side of the room to the others.  \\ I wonder whether they have any idea why they are here tonight.  Arraga has probably told her father something as he looks worried.  However, I can not read any emotions on Grimtrak's face, but then I would not expect to.  I hope he will help us.  His sister said that he was dissatisfied with the Emperor's rule, but it is a large step from dissatisfaction to a coup. \\

"This is my cousin, Olrat, who, as I am sure you are aware, was imprisoned by the Emperor for treason.  I expect you would like to know why I have asked you to come here tonight.  You are two of the most important men in the city, after the Emperor.  I have reason to believe that you are both honest and that you do not entirely support the Emperor …" she paused and looked at their faces, trying to gauge the reactions before continuing on to speak her next words, "I believe that we should organise a coup.  I intend to assassinate Azklash tonight.  We will need your support to ensure that the aftermath is favourable."

"Are you mad?  This is impossible; it will lead to civil war, which will spell the end of our country…"  Totally surprised by her words, Grimtrak was unable to keep the shock from his voice, however his thoughts were running along different lines to his words, \\ There are indeed many good reasons for this, but what of the risks?  Olrat no doubt will be the new Emperor and his "alliance" with Gondor will open up new trade routes and more opportunities for profit…\\

"It would not be much of a civil war, as there are few I believe who would fight for him, especially with the city garrisons on your side.  Promise the soldiers better rations and they will applaud his downfall." 

"It is clear why you are acting now, however it is not so clear how we will benefit from supporting you in placing your cousin on the Imperial throne…"

"What!..."

"You will gain influence, you sister has told me of how you believe that the Emperor should listen to the traders.  Also, as I am sure you are aware, we would be allies of Gondor as so you will be able to trade to the west as well as to the east.  With Olrat as Emperor, Gondor is sure to desire to trade with us, and as they do not trust the Easterlings, you will be able to make larger profits by carrying the trade between them."  Razzuga paused, having finished saying all she had planned and hoped that he was convinced.

"You are talking sense." \\ Indeed, the opportunities would be huge, and with the support of the new Emperor, I would be able to ensure my predominance. \\

"Wait.  You are all assuming that I will be the new Emperor, but I will not.  Can you not see how much harm the Emperor had done to the country?  Surely if we are to change things we should totally change them for the better, and I do not believe that exchanging one Emperor for another is the way to do this.  I believe that we should start afresh and have the country governed by all of those who live in it, then no one man can reek such havoc."

"Stop.  Are you insane?  You would make a wonderful Emperor, cousin.  You know what needs to be done and I believe that you can carry it out with my help.  We have a real chance to improve everything and you are just going to let is pass you by?"

"Have you not listened to a word I said?  And if I were to be Emperor, who would be Emperor after I die?  My son?  If so, what is there to say that he would be fit to govern?  Was not this Emperor's father one of the best Emperors we have had?"

"You make a lot of sense, but what is your alternative?  How can all the people rule?  What about the administration that has been carried out by the Emperor's slaves up to now?"  Zagburz, as he sensed that this way he would get the opportunity for more power, and the chance to carry out some of his long cherished goals of army reform.

"I have some ideas, but no total plan.  However, I suggest we start out with this and then change it as we proceed to ensure that it works.  Our fist step would be to make up a list of all those who are citizens.  Then every year, we could have them gather in the nearest town or village, and choose who should govern them.  I envisage an assembly of about three hundred men, all from good families, who meet to discuss laws to be passed and how perform the tasks that up to now appointees of the Emperor have carried out.  The Emperor's council could form the basis for it.  Most of the administration would still be carried out by slaves, but under the supervision of elected officials."

"Who would get to vote?  How would laws be passed?  Who would be eligible to be a member of this assembly?  And most importantly, where would the money come from to support this?"  Grintrak lent forward, he could see the possibilities in this and had decided that it was to a degree a good idea, if not seemingly very convenient.

"Presumably by everyone you would only include citizens?  At what age would voting start?  If it is to be truly representative, I would suggest 14, that is the official minimum recruiting age and so it would seem to me that if they are expected to die for their country them they should be allowed a say in how it is run."

"That certainly makes sense; however I hope that we will be able to stop having to recruit such young children.  I observed from the war, it is not the numbers of fighters, but their training and experience that makes the difference.  I would suggest, if we are agreed on this as a starting point we discus what our first steps should be and leave the details to be sorted out later."

"We are agreed that Azklash should die at once, are we not?"  Razzuga paused for a minute to allow anyone to disagree, the continued, "Very well I will go and kill him.  I leave you to decide what other actions need to be taken."  She left, but had not given up on her own ideas,

\\ All this idealism is impractical, but I will persuade Olrat of that later.  For now it is enough to make a start. \\

"We must ensure that anyone in the city who will be a danger to us is imprisoned tonight, we can later decide on their fate.  Who do you consider to be in this category?"  Olrat asked.

"I know those that Razzuga considered to be threats, here, I have written down the list."  Arraga handed it over, "We should also consider freeing all those who have been imprisoned by the Emperor for treason.  The other important thing is to ensure the loyalty of the people by arranging a distribution of free food to them.  The palace kitchens are well stocked and the store rooms full, that food would mean the difference between life and death to many people."  She stopped, realising that Olrat and Grimtrak were staring at her, but then continued,

"Do you require more plans?  Or will that be enough for the moment?  In the slightly longer term, I believe our first priority must be to secure the alliance with Gondor, and to trade either east or west to ensure that there is plenty of food to last through the winter."

"That is good, but not even the Imperial Treasury can afford to distribute free food through the winter at the prices being charged for essentials at the moment." 

"But hopefully we will be able to trade with Gondor on much more favourable terms, they want the gold and gems that are mined in our mountains and we need food, which grows abundantly in their lands."  Olrat paused before continuing, "Also, need we give out the food free?  If we charged a reasonable amount, so that everyone could afford it, but it would decrease the burden on the treasury."

"There are many families for which any charge would be far above what they could afford, but we could create work for them so that they could earn the money.  With your plans for this new form of government, there are many changes that need to be made to these buildings, and there is so much that could be done in the city to improve the welfare of everyone."  Arraga was speaking from the plans that had been formed in discussions with her friends.  Grimtrak seemed unsure about listening to her, but the other two men did not seem to mind her participation.

"That is certainly a good plan.  Also, we should try to ensure that the families of all the soldiers, who were killed in the war, are supported.  It seems to me that we should pay our soldiers properly as relying on booty for pay is bad and as they leave their families to fight, they should earn money to support their families." 

"All these plans will cost money.  Where do you intend to get it all from?  There will be revenues from the Imperial properties and the taxes the Emperor collected, but these were disorganised and unjust.  However, if we were to reform the tax system maybe we could raise the necessary money, without putting too much of the burden on any one group of people."  Grimtrak, looked around at the faces of the others trying to ascertain whether they had understood what he said.  It amazed him that he had gone in so little time from shock at the possibility of a coup to considering how to govern the country once it was over.

"There is one more issue that we must consider at once, and then everything else we can leave until we have had time to gauge popular reaction.  That thing is the possibility of war with Harad.  Whether we attack first or they do, I have no doubt that there will be war soon."  Zagburg, changed the conversation to what he considered a far more important issue that taxation.

"I believe if we strike out across west, as it would be greatly to our advantage to have a border with Gondor.  And by the time they know and are ready to attack us, we will have proved our strength and have a firm alliance with Gondor.  As we matched back we defeated what I believe to be most of the forces in the area, and so it would be mostly consolidation and trying to win over the people, which I think will be easy, especially if they are also to be citizens and get food.  That would mean more to them than what country they belong to."

"That should work, and it would give us the advantage of controlling the trade route to Gondor.  But in the longer term it would hugely lengthen our frontiers and make it much harder to defend."  Grimtrak added his opinion.

"However, we would then be able to control trade and so take tariffs on everything passing over the borders and so raise the money to support the army needed to defend it."  Arraga added.

"So that will be our basic plan for now.  Tomorrow, we will start by making a proclamation to the people from the dais in the market place.  We should plan now what to say, and then leave everything else to be dealt with later."  

***

While they were still talking, Razzuga arrived in her husband's room, with a long knife hidden in the fashionably long sleeves of her gown.  She was pleased to notice that he was still awake as it would have spoilt her triumph if he did not know who had killed him.

"Good.  I have been waiting for you.  Come here."  She obeyed, but reaching the side of the bed, instead of kneeling in greeting as he expected, she pulled out the knife and slashed his throat with it, as if he were a sacrificial offering to the gods.  

He looked at it in puzzlement, as the blood gushed out, bright red all over the clean white sheets.  He hardly tried to move, being so much in shock, he had come to believe his advisors telling him that he was invincible, and certainly had not expected such a death.

Razzuga stood still and silent at the side of his bed, and forced herself to watch until he finally died.  His thoughts were in a whirl, and she realised that she was shaking and covered in blood,

\\ How will I get back to my dressing room without anyone noticing?  If he had called out help could have come and I would have failed.  I did not realise until now what a risky thing I did.  It worked out easily as I had predicted, but now I see all the possibilities for failure.  Arraga never seemed to trust my planning, I wonder if she had thought of the problems or not.  Sometimes I think that she is too clever, I am not sure if I trust her, but I do not believe that her father would have listened to anyone else so readily.  I wonder what they will have planned, while I am here.  I am sure that Olrat will listen to me and when we marry I will then be able to control him and destroy his new ideas about the governing of this country.  I wonder where he got them from, do things work like this in Gondor?  It would not seem consistent with what I have heard, but where else would he had gained such ideas? \\

***

Razzuga sighed with relief when she reached her room safely.  She had washed most of the blood off in the bathwater that had been left for the Emperor.  However, the trip back had been very nerve racking.  She quickly changed and inspected her reflection and tried to remove the last traces of blood.  Soon it was all gone, but she could still see it spurting from her husband's body.

\\ He deserved it.  I hated him.  He was not fit to rule. \\ She tried to convince herself, but now she was less sure about what she had done, rationally she still believed the arguments, but the sight of the blood had shaken her.  She was very glad of the distraction when Gutka entered carrying the brief note from Arraga.

_My lady, _

_Do not forget that Skrabada was imprisoned a few days ago.  Now you can rescue her.  I believe that she will have been in the lower level of cells.  That is where they used to put the prisons, who they intended to leave to rot.  _

_Arraga___

"I had forgotten about her.  Come we will go to find her at once."  Gutka did not ask, but simply picked up the lamp and prepared to follow her mistress wherever they were going.

They walked in silence through the halls of the palace, following small deserted corridors.  They descended below the level of the ground and continued down and out, the passages got darker and smelly.  It was clear that none had cleaned down here in years, possibly not since the palace had been built.  Razzuga ignored the stains on the walls and floors, not wishing to know what had occurred there.  Suddenly she realised that she had no hope of finding Skrabada easily and she hesitated.

\\ What can I do?  If I wait until tomorrow I will be able to simply order the guards to free her, and it will not do her any more harm to remain in a cell for another night. \\ 

***

Meanwhile, Zagburz had gathered all the palace guards up and explained the situation to them in cautious terms.

"The Emperor has died suddenly.  It is clear that his death is a message from the gods that we are not acting correctly.  As a result of this we will be implementing a new system of government.  You are all expected to be loyal to it, as we do not wish any problems with the change.  Once you have finished your duties report to the kitchens, they will have been given orders to feed you and give you extra food to be taken back to the barracks.  We will know how much food is given and will check that all of it arrives correctly.  The people will also be receiving food, but we consider the first priority to be ensuring that the loyal troops have adequate rations.  There has recently been a lack of food in the barracks and now that will be permanently changed.  You are the protectors of our homeland and are required to be fit to perform your tasks and therefore deserve to be fed appropriately."  Thus he made the bribe clear to them without saying anything which could be considered inappropriate on a surface level.

Olrat and Grimtrak were also busy, working out the necessary trade arrangements.  It was decided by them that Grimtrak would leave the next day for the lands of Rhun, where he had many contacts that he could use to help get the trade flowing quickly.  Olrat would clearly be needed in the west for further negotiations with Gondor and it was clear that Zagburz would want control of the war with Harad, which left them with the awkward decision of who they could trust to leave them in control of the capital.  Several names floated up, but most of them were rejected by own or the other as untrustworthy.  Olrat from the beginning had had a plan, but he was hoping to get Grimtrak to mention the name of at least one of the three first.  However, it did not seem to be going to occur.

"Have you heard of Bazbog, he is commanding the troops at Nazanalazar?"

"Yeees."  Grimtrak tried to think of a face or any information, but could not come up with anything against or in favour of this candidate. 

"He seems a good commander and it would be a promotion to him, allowing us to pass over him for the command of the invading army without diminishing his reputation.  He seemed in favour of change when I met him, but cautious.  The council will be able to take most of the decisions and he could ensure that they act in our best interests."

"However, I think we should have someone else as well, to ensure that he remains loyal to us.  What about Arraga?  It would seem very unusual, but it would also flatter Zagburz."

"She would seem a good choice and seems to know a lot about governance."

\\ That is enough for the moment.  I hope to gain more as we continue, but in this can not think of a better solution.  Maybe it would be wise for me to talk to Zagburz about the need to bind this young man closer to us.  If he were to marry Razzuga there is no way that he would not become a de facto Emperor, and then what would stop him disposing of us if he chose to.  Better to suggest a marriage between him and Arraga and then afterwards to ensure that Razzuga disappears into anonymity.  She is too dangerous, murder seemed to signify nothing to her, and who might be her next victim? \\ 

***

**A/N:  I hope you like this, and stick around to read more, when I next get the chance to update.  This is not the end!!!  I have lots more ideas, but any suggestions very welcome.  Please review.  I will have plenty of time to write for the moment, but fewer chances to post, so I will probably be writing longer chapters. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Changing Perceptions**

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N:  Here is chapter 10, finally!  I have rewritten all the earlier chapters and reposted them.  This chapter will not make much sense if you don't read the new versions of the earlier chapters (especially chapter 9).  Hopefully, I will be updating  more frequently from now on.  This chapter has not been beta read, as I wanted to post all the new versions and this chapter and so didn't what to wait any longer.  Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.  Sorry for not updating for so long!**

**Rating:  I've said PG-13, but I don't think it merits it at all at the moment, but there will be more violence if I continue and I was not really sure about the rating anyway.**

**Reply to reviewer: Blue Iris:  Thank you very much!****  I hope you are still reading this even thought it took me so long to get more posted.  I didn't really do research for the last chapter – it was mostly ideas that I remembered from books and school and adapted to fit the circumstances.  **

*******

Olrat and Zagburz had entered the Emperor's rooms with the express purpose of removing the body, as they wanted to ensure that none else saw it, and so they could produce it in a suitable form to have been destroyed by "the wrath of the gods".  The task was unpleasant, but they were shocked by the mess of blood.  It seemed to have got onto every surface in the room and made the task of cleaning up even harder.  It was clear that their initial plan of simply removing the body would not work, but they did not have much time to think of a better way.  

"Could it be that the easiest thing would be to find a clean sheet or other large piece of fabric and wrap the body in that and remove it, then to lock the room for the moment and at a later point to destroy all the furnishings."

"Why not pile everything in the fireplace and burn it, we will need the body later to prove that he is dead, but we can arrange it so that it is not clear how he died and all the rest will be gone."

"Better.  We should have the funeral later tomorrow, and allow everyone who wishes to see his face.  Then there can be no credible rumours that he is still alive."

"But if we leave the blood, but show the body without any visible wound it would reinforce the idea of supernatural involvement."

"That is so, and would make our task much easier."

***

Grimtrak had never spoken to Arraga before that day, but now he had a part of a plan and as her father was busy, he was determined to discuss it with her.

"Why are you so anxious for all the political prisoners to be freed?"

"Skrabada, a friend of mine and Razzuga's was arrested a few days ago.  I would not wish any more suffering on her so "I have sent a messenger to the palace to remind Razzuga of her fate."  

"You are lucky then for she could easily have incriminated you both.  However, for now there are more important things for us to consider."  Arraga nodded, and waited for him to start, but was not anticipating his next words.

"In this situation, it would be very probably and greatly to our advantage if we could seal our alliance with Olrat, by arranging a marriage between you and him…"

"But he was betrothed to Razzuga.  I assume that wedding will now be going ahead…"

"Not if he does not want to become Emperor.  It would be more appropriate for Razzuga to disappear quietly, as she is undoubtedly guilty of treason and could be an embarrassment to us in the future."

"We are all guilty of treason.  I do not think that we can judge her.  However, I see what you are implying.  If Olrat were to marry her it would greatly damage his credibility, as it would be considered that this coup was about their love."  \\ I feel like I am betraying her, as I know how much she loves him, but I think my father will agree with Grimtrak's  reasoning.  My protests would not change my father's ideas and I know that I would obey him if he asks me to.  I will let them sort it out and accept with a smile whatever the outcome is. \\  

***

Rumours had already escaped into the city and so by dawn a huge crowd had assembled in front of the palace.  Zagburz had been preparing his speech in consultation with the others.  He did not mention at this time his invention that it was the wrath of the gods that had killed Azklash.  However, as he had planned rumours of these remarks had already made there way through the city and were not being quoted as his words, but were coming to be believed very quickly.  He stifled a yawn, it had been a long night.  

"The Emperor is dead.  No relatives of his survive, apart from his wife.  As commander of the Imperial Guard, I am issuing this proclamation in the name of the Empress and in the names of the three of us standing before you today.  From today there will be no Emperor, as it has become clear to us that the country would be better governed in a different way.  All business should be sent to the Emperor's council, which will be overseen by myself, Olrat of Rirazka and Grimtrak.  As there is no longer an Emperor, there will be no more banquets held at the palace.  Instead, today the kitchens are already busy cooking for everyone; man, women and child; slave and free.  To receive this food, line up by the formal entrance to the palace this afternoon.  Once this is done, the surplus food that is stored in the palace will be distributed to each family, starting in the poorest districts of this city."

The crowd reacted with cheers and many tears of joy.  For many families the promise of a good meal was worth more than any words or ideals.  Olrat gauged the reaction of the crowd and turned to the others.  

"We have succeeded.  There are none here who will fight, we have much more to fear from the governors of the smaller cities, but they do not have the chance to beat us, only to add to the suffering of all the people."

***

Razzuga watched the announcement and then turned away from the window.  She was tired, but not yet ready to sleep.  She summoned one of the guards and ordered him to lead her to the cell where Skrabada was being held.  He led the way, stopping at frequent intervals to enquire of his colleagues if they knew exactly where in the cells she would be.  The prison under the palace was a maze and believed to contain over three thousand prisoners, so finding one could be very hard.  However, one of the guards on the doors down had been one of those leading Skrabada down there and so he knew exactly where she would be.

It was the last cell on one of the upper corridors, after some time they managed to find the correct key and opened the door to reveal the scene inside.

Razzuga gasped and then looked away.  Skrabada's body hung in front of her, by her platted hair.  But it was the smell that hit them first, no one had entered the cell in days and so the body had started to decay.  One of the soldiers entered the room and cut down the body, wrapping it in his cloak.  As he moved it a wax tablet fell to the floor.  It was sealed.  After a moment the other guard gently led Razzuga away, back to her room, leaving the second to take the news and tablet to Zagburz. 

However, he found Arraga first and so left it with her, explaining where it had come from.  She waited until he had left and then opened it, deciding that she could see what it contained and then decide the appropriate way of disposing it.  

It contained two verses of an old play, followed by a cryptic message.

_But here is a sight beyond all bearing,_

_At which my eye cannot but weep;_

_Goragaza__  forth__ fearing_

_To her bridal-bower of endless sleep.___

_You see me, countrymen, on my last journey,_

_Taking my last leave of the light of day;_

_Going to my rest, where death shall take me_

_Alive across the silent river.___

_No wedding-day; no marriage-music;_

_Death will be all my bridal dower._

_I pray you show loyalty to me as she showed it.  _

\\ I wonder who the recipient of the message was intended to be.  I do not understand it, yet I wish I knew who to pass it on to.  Skrabada always favoured the dramatic and has chosen it in her end, but her last plea will remain unanswered, I fear it is too cryptic to be answered.  Or maybe it is a request for a proper funeral as Goragaza buried her brother, the traitor.  That might be, but to me it seems that there should be more meaning than that but I can not tell.  I will show Razzuga the note later and see if she can understand it better. \\ 

***

All three men were very busy that day, Grimtrak was preparing for his departure and he was determined that he was going to speak to Zagburz before he left.  He had spent most of the morning bullying information out of the slaves in the treasury, threatening them with being dismissed or killed if they did not cooperate, and thought that he had done a relatively successfully job of obtaining the information that he wanted.

He was however very surprised when he met with Zagburz as the other man offered him a complete set of more accurate accounts for the last year, together with information of exactly how much money and food were in the palace at this time.  Their meal progressed in silence, neither sure if they could trust the other, they had been considered enemies for most of their lives and were not sure if they were ready to lay it down.

"Have you considered what the consequences would be if Olrat does in fact marry Razzuga?"  Grimtrak paused for an answer, but receiving a nod continued,

"I believe it would be in our interests to prevent such a marriage.  Your daughter is not yet married?"

"She was betrothed to Olrat's eldest brother."

"And so it would seem appropriate for them to marry."

"Very.  I will speak to Olrat about it.  You are leaving today?"

"The sooner the better.  I hope to return with good trade agreements set up in the East before Olrat returns from Gondor."

"Certainly.  The sooner the trade routes are reopened in our favour, the better.  We have so much to gain by the arrangement.  I will be leaving shortly to start to colonisation of western Harad.  With luck we will have a solid alliance with Gondor before Harad finds out that we have invaded."

***

Shortly after this conversation Olrat and Zagbuz met.  They started by discussing the funeral arrangements, as Olrat had spent the morning on them.  He had sorted everything and the funeral was due to begin in a couple of hours.  After that subject had been concluded the conversation continued to other matters.

"Have you considered that we should try to consolidate our alliance?  It seems strong at the moment, but I would be much happier if we were joined by bonds of more than expediency."

"That would certainly be useful.  Do you have any suggestions?"  Olrat was playing for time, not sure of what was coming, but ready to agree if it was not too unreasonable. 

"My daughter was betrothed to your older brother…"

"That alliance would be greatly valued, but he died with the rest of the army…"  

"But you returned alive, and the alliance is more important than ever now."

"It is indeed.  I am honoured by your suggestion."

"Then it shall be.  The wedding should take place before we leave."

"Indeed.  It will also leave Arraga here to ensure that our instructions are followed."

"I had thought that Bazbog would also make a good representative."

"I agree."

***

A/N:  The quotation in the note is basically from 'Antigone' by Sophocles, translated by E. F. Watling.

Please review and tell me if you think that my rewriting is an improvement on the earlier version.  Or review anyway and any suggestions are very welcome, as I only have vague ideas about what is going to happen from here onwards.

Sorry for there being such a long delay in my getting this chapter posted.


	10. Chapter 9

**Changing Perceptions**

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N: Another update!  Finally!!  Sorry it took so long, I've been very busy over the last month; hopefully I'll have more time to write now.  I am aiming to have the next chapter finished by Friday, but that is probably too optimistic.**

This chapter is quite short, but I had trouble writing it and wanted to finish it finally and get it posted so that I can stop trying to work it out better for the moment, and move on to the next section, which should (I hope) be much easier to write.

Beta read by Waseom.

**Rating: PG-13. **

**Reply to Reviewer: ****Soledad****:  Thank you very much!  I really don't know what to say!  **

 The names came from a name generator for Orcish names, but I've altered some of them and changed it so that female names end with a s and male names end with consonants. 

***

Arraga picked up the note and decided that she had better go and see how Razzuga was surviving the shock.  The guard who had brought the note to her had said that Razzuga had seen the body. 

// I _am concerned about her, she has been so sheltered that no doubt the sight of any death, let alone such a violent one, is new to her.  However, I am also interested to find out how much of the discussions of the last day she has been aware of.  She has many friends among the slaves and it is possible that one of them will have brought the news to her in the hope of receiving a reward for it.  But that would depend though on how much they trust her, for I could not tell if she would respond with s reward or a punishment. //_

 She summoned one of the guards to lead her to Razzuga's chamber, for she did not know her way around the palace. 

Razzuga was sitting beside the window, listlessly looking out.  She was shocked by what she had seen. Arraga walked over to her and waited for her to notice. 

"What did we do?  She's dead, I never realised the risks we were running.  You always talked about the danger, but I never really believed in it, what I mean is that of course I knew but I could not imagine it…"

"She left a note before she died, I am sure it has some deep significance, but I can not interpret it. I was thinking that you could perhaps look at it and see if you can discern its meaning."

Razzuga took the note and read it. 

"I do not know.  You should send it to her brother; I would assume it was intended for him."

"Her brother!  I had forgotten about her brother.  I think we all had."  She turned and went off in search of her father, realising that this could be the failing of all their plans.

***

Meanwhile Olrat was determined to face what he believed would be the hardest meeting of his life.  He knew that he must confront Mauburz, but he could not tell what his uncle's reaction to all of his news would be.  Mauburz would already have heard the news, but that did not make Olrat's task any easier.  He had presented himself at Mauburz's house and waited for the doorkeeper to announce him.  After a few minutes the slave returned with a pale face to deliver the following message.

"The Lord Mauburz has no wish to receive a coward and traitor in his house, now or at any time in the future.  One who has so disgraced the family name does not deserve to bear it any longer."  He opened the main door, and waited for Olrat to leave.  Olrat, in shock from the words he had heard, somehow managed to walk out and keep on walking back towards the palace.  

\\ I never even thought it possible that he would disown me, but he has done so.  He has turned me out of the family, as is his right.  He has been a father to me as long as I can remember and yet he will not even listen to me.  Why can he not see that I acted for the best, why must acting with sense be interpreted as cowardliness? \\  

As he recovered from the initial shock, Olrat's emotions changed from pain towards anger, which found a target in Razzuga, who was waiting for him as he returned to the palace.

"Olrat.  I have been looking for you all morning – we must start making arrangements for our wedding.  It will reinforce your position here and ensure…"

"SILENCE!  That wedding will never take place.  You had better return to your father's house immediately.  If I have my way you will be banished from here forever for the grievous crime you have committed.  However, I must consult with others before I act and it may be that they have different opinions of what your fate should be."

Olrat walked on past her into the palace, where he saw Gutka waiting for Razzuga.

"Collect all the lady Razzuga's belongings.  She is retuning to her father's house.  Have them sent there."

Hearing these words Razzuga realised that she must indeed leave.  Holding in her tears she returned to her room, and looking around realised how much she would miss.  She had grown used to the luxuries, even in so short a time and this caused her to feel anger towards her cousin, as he was forcing her to give it all up unnecessarily.

\\ For I will return and have all this returned to me.  Father will ensure that Olrat sees reason and so we will marry.  Once that has happened, nothing will be able to stop Olrat becoming Emperor, whether he chooses to or not.  All his grandiose schemes for restoring power to the Variags will remain dreams.  Even if Khand was governed so in the distant past it would be impossible to return there now. \\

"Collect my belongings, they are all to be sent to my father's house.  Ensure that nothing, no matter how unimportant is forgotten.  Gutka, accompany me, we leave immediately."  The quite maid laid the clothes she was carrying into one of the trunks before following Razzuga from the room.  Like all of the slaves, she had heard the news of Olrat and Arraga's impending marriage, but had feared to tell Razzuga the news.

\\ She has grown away from me.  I no longer know who she is or how she will act.  I never would have believed that she could murder anyone in cold blood, let alone her husband.  The Emperor treated her well according to these people's standards, maybe even by my own people's standards.  Perhaps she was not happy, but I doubt that she will be happier now.  From her mood I think that she has learnt of Olrat's disloyalty to her, but what she will do in the longer term, I don't know.  \\ 

\\ Before we left her home to come here I wondered if Mauburz, assuming Olrat was dead, was planning to arrange a marriage between her and Grubzar.  It would be a very good match for him; she is a daughter of a noble house.  However, I know it would be considered that she was marrying down.  These people view him as an inferior as he has no ancestors, despite the fact that he is a good soldier and very clever.  Is this different from what it would have been at home?  I can not answer as I never met any member of the nobility back there.  \\

They had reached Mauburz's house.  It was in a very fashionable location and exceedingly impressive, although the front did not show any of the wonders that lay within.  After the Emperor had decided to marry Razzuga, he had given the house to Mauburz, saying that it did not sit well with his dignity for his father in law to be not to own a city house.  Mauburz had naturally graciously accepted the offer, notwithstanding the fact that he could easily have bought himself a city house years before if he had desired to own one.  However, like many of the noble families he preferred to live on his ancestral estates and govern them in the name of the Emperor.  The Imperial court was always full of younger sons and men without ancestors, who sort to rise about the current positions.  It was therefore a dangerous place to be, full of plots and so the Emperor was always more likely to notice, or suspect, treason within the court than from outside it.  It was far safer for those content with their positions to stay away from it as then the Emperor would rarely think of them.  

***

Olrat had scarcely had time to recover his temper before one of the soldiers appeared and asked him to meet with Zagburz for a council, who had taken over one of the smaller rooms in the palace to be his study.

"Grimtrak has left.  I have summoned the Imperial council to meet in an hour – there are a few members, who I think will attempt to cause trouble.  I have given orders for the recruitment of a new army to march west with us.  I have sent one of my best riders to Bazbog, hopefully he will arrive here within the week."

"Very well, but how do you intend to recruit another army?  The country has been bled dry by sending so many armies to fight for Sauron.  There are no men left to recruit – only boys and grandfathers.  Also, we must arrange for my marriage with your daughter.  It is necessary that it happens before we march west."

\\ At this stage I will say nothing about my uncle's attitude, hopefully he will not prove to be a problem for us. \\

"There are men.  I intend to recruit from among the non-Variags.  I believe that from this city alone there will be enough to recruit an army of twenty thousand which will be far more than we should need for this campaign.  Indeed, taking any more would only increase the problems of finding provisions without bringing any additional advantage.  I have enough experienced soldiers to train them and hopefully there will be enough volunteers from among the nobility, who where considered too young to send west before, to fill the command positions."

"Recruit non-Variags!  How do you intend to pay for their equipment?  They do not have the money to buy it for themselves.  Can they be trained to be soldiers?  It has never been done before; they are the worthless poor of the cities, reliant on the Emperor and nobility's generosity to survive….  However, I can see no other way of raising an army so I suppose that we must try this experiment."

**A/N:  I have taken the word Variag to mean 'citizen', one of those whose father is a citizen and whose mother's father is a citizen.  I couldn't find anything in LotR to explain what this word meant, but it was used to describe the Khandian soldiers.**

Please review! I love getting reviews, and they encourage me to go on writing and posting.


	11. Chapter 10

**Changing Perceptions**

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! **

**A/N: Sorry about the last note being misleading.  I had had that chapter written for some time, and forgot to reread the note before posting it.  However, this is another update, very soon after the last!  I warn you not to expect all the updates to be so prompt, but hopefully I'll do better that I have been recently. **

Not beta read yet I'm afraid, but I wanted to post it

**Reply to reviewer: Soledad: Thank you.**

I hadn't used the term Variag before as I was trying to decide how to define it.  It seemed too good to use indiscriminately.  It is about the only piece of canon information I have found about Khand!

***

Mauburz listened as the slave gave his message to Olrat.  His nephew's silent departure disturbed him. 

\\ I should not have said that, it is true that he did not fight and so is a coward, and is a traitor by his involvement in this plot against the Emperor.  However, I know as well as any of them that it is better for all of us that this Emperor died.  Now he will be Emperor and I have just insulted him for our family's honour.  But did I go too far?  It would be accepted behaviour for him now to write me a letter, asking for my forgiveness, but I may have insulted him too grossly for that.  What will his next move be?  Should I expect a detachment of guards on my doorstep later today or tomorrow?  I must prepare for that, whilst hoping for a better outcome. \\

He had started on this task, when events took a different turn, heralded by Razzuga's return.

"He forced me to leave.  Told me to return here.  He says that he will not marry me.  That he will have me banished."  Razzuga struggled to remain calm, knowing that her father would only punish her for tears or tantrums.

\\ What will he do?  Surely he will arrange everything and punish Olrat for daring to insult me so. \\

"Indeed.  You may go now, I am sure that you wish to supervise the arranging of your new room."

\\ So this is his next move.  I will not take the insult to me or my daughter.  Instead of asking for forgiveness, he insults the family.  Now I declare him to be my enemy to death.  I must move quickly to form new alliances, in his death I will be loyal to the Emperor I despised in life. \\

Mauburz reached for a wax tablet and started to write, deliberately flattering the recipient by writing as to a close friend of equal rank.

_Commander Grubzar,_

_As you are probably aware, events have moved on much further since our last conversation.  The Emperor is now dead and the plotters have overtaken the palace.  My daughter was fortunately spared, as she had returned to visit her mother and so was not in the palace when the assassination took place.  I have strong reason to believe that those who now claim to rule do not have our country's best interests at heart.  In this case, it would not be treason to disobey them._

_You can not leave the frontier undefended, but I hope that you will join me in trying to restore order to our poor country.  I have no desire to rule, but my daughter's position leaves me with no alternative, if I can not find a suitable husband for her as soon as possible.  We had spoken about a marriage before her marriage to the Emperor._

_Mauburz___

\\ It is very open, but I trust him and believe he will spring at the opportunity offered in the last sentence.  I only hope that he receives this letter before any other account of events, for I would prefer him to believe my version to the rumours I am hearing here. \\

He summoned a slave to ride at once, with strict instructions to deliver the letter only into the hands of Grubzar.

\\ I had better also contact Globthak.  He will be one of the leaders of those loyal to the Emperor.  Much as I despise the man, he could be a very useful ally in the time ahead, although he probably desires to be Emperor.  However, he must know that no one would accept him and so might be bought with offers of increased power to come under the new Emperor. \\

***

Arraga had not been idle since leaving Razzuga that morning.  A quick search through the records in the palace (with the help of one of the high ranking Imperial slaves, who had decided that his future lay with pleasing the rulers) had found her the details of the posting of Skrabada's brother.  Soon afterward she hurried to her father's presence with a quickly dictated letter, giving all the circumstances and a hint of benefits to the recipient in supporting the signatories, for him and Olrat to sign.  She also insured that the letter was entrusted to one of the best riders of the company to try to ensure that the facts of events reached him before rumours.

***

The alliance, of those who were now being called 'Variagistas', had been strengthened by Arraga and Olrat's marriage and the arrival of Bazbog.  Even the departures of Olrat and Zagburz, together with most of his newly recruited army, did not seem to weaken it.  

The 'Imperialistas' on the council, led by Globthak, spoke denounced the coup as treason.  However, they did not take action; in fact all they managed to achieve was to alienate their most powerful possible supporter – Mauburz, who thus found himself at the head of a third faction, dubbed be a wit on the council 'Malcontentes'.

Soon the faction lines were being drawn and everyone was waiting for another to make the first move.  More rumours than ever flew around the capital, but in the rest of the country the news had travelled slowly.  Beyond the borders, nothing had been heard.  The Haradrim after years of alliances were not expecting danger from the north, but were waiting for an attack or embassy from Gondor.  The Easterling tribes were locked in their perennial strife, exacerbated by the deaths of so many of their leaders in the wars of Sauron.  Gondor was still far more involved in looking to its future and that of its allies, than keeping more than a strong watch on its eastern frontiers.     

***

\\ Will it now to be war to the death between the factions or what will the future hold?  Here everything seems to be going well, we are welcomed with open arms by the citizens of the villages we take and the small garrisons we leave appear to be safe.  Zagburz's system of message posts with fresh horses and riders at each one is invaluable.  Now news reaches us here, on the frontier of Gondor within a fortnight of the messenger leaving the capital.  If only the news brought was good, I could believe that all was well, but every letter brings more tidings that could bring us problems.  I must remain here, or in fact press on into Gondor, but I wish that I could return to ensure that all is well.  However, what had occurred there would not be of great significance if I fail to make alliance with Gondor.  I am certain that they will see the advantages of it, but I must also hope that I managed to negotiate a treaty that is also to our advantage. \\

Olrat's eyes swept over the land, looking out for soldiers.  He had been expecting to be challenged before, but had ridden on, further into the territory of Gondor with a sight or sound of any watchers.  He had to admit to himself that it made him feel uneasy.  Since leaving the company of the main force of Zagburz's troop and ridding on with a small guard he had seen no one.  The land had been deserted last time he passed through it, but he had been expecting that Gondor would have laid a firm claim to it before now.

\\ It will not be long before I reach the Anduin and doubtless there will be a garrisons along it.  Then onwards to what will bring my country's fate.  The tidings from the capital suggest that if any word of weakness or failure reaches them, we will be overthrown.  May Fate help me now!  \\

***

Extract from a report from Olrat to Arraga, Zagburz, Grimtrak and Bazbog.

_I will not describe the treaty negotiations in detail.  Over several days, many hours were spent arguing over phasing and the like.  The Gordorian king, Elessar, seemed far more concerned with establishing details of the frontiers and of military alliances against Harad than with the arrangements for trading.  Grimtrak's wording passed without changes. _

\\ I think that will count as a major triumph.  Little as I understood all his briefings, I believe that this will cause great regret when Gondor realises how much they stand to lose by it. \\

_The rest of the negotiations were not so one sided, but I think that we came out with a far better treaty than I would ever have believed possible._

_Our frontier with Gondor is fixed, and they have sworn to come to our aid in the case of any attacks from Harad.  (I believe the king plans a war with Harad in the near future.)_

_In other military matters they are to be our allies and so request or send aid as needed.  (This could be useful in wars against the Easterlings, and as Gondor has so many allies I doubt they would need significant aid from us, except possibly in the fields of training and strategy.)_

_I have enclosed copies of the treaty for you to see all the details, but I think these are the most important points at this stage.  _

_With this behind us, we can start work on all the other changes we wish to bring about.  I intend to leave here as soon as is polite, but am delayed by the fact that the king has yet to appoint an ambassador._

\\ His choice is important.  I hope that he knows how much so, the wrong man could do as much damage as the right one could do good.  It must be someone who can be respected, but he can not have the entrenched hatred of us that so many here seem to cling to. \\

***

Events in Khand had moved on, in many different respects, some more openly than others.  Olrat however was right that the news of the signing of the treaty would provide the catalyst needed to bring things into the open and move events on.

***

~\       Now ten years into the war, 

            Events seem to happen faster,

            Nine uneventful years passed,

            The siege grows ever closer,

            More people I know have died,

            More tragedies for our family,

            … \~

Razzuga's singing was interrupted by her father's entrance into the room.

"Setting yourself up as a tragic heroine, child?  Stop concerning yourself with such things.  You must prepare yourself for a new marriage.  I have had word from Grubzar that he is returning here at once, and I have offered him your hand in marriage."

\\ And the throne of the Emperor with it no doubt.  He will not, like Olrat turn it down.  Olrat!  I could not believe the tidings of his marriage, but know they must be true.  I had thought that he loved me, maybe he does.  Does he put the importance of the alliance with Zagburz about his feelings for me?  He was always so kind towards me, I know he must have cared for me.  I will not believe that he no longer cares for me.  His harsh words before were spoken in anger against my father.  I do not blame him for his anger, but why did I have to be its victim? \\

***

**A/N:  Please review!  Also, I've just posted a (very) short (and very weird) story about Azklash. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Changing Perceptions Chapter 11: **

**By Nerwen Calaelen**

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own LotR.  I (possibly) own the characters that I invented and the plot of the story, nothing else, so don't sue me! 

**Rating:** I've said PG-13, but I don't think it merits it at all at the moment, but there will be more violence if I continue and I was not really sure about the rating anyway.

**A/N:**  I know I've not updated this in ages – and this isn't really a very good chapter, but I was having so many problems with it that I decided just to sit down and write it.  Also, I would have probably worked on it more before posting, but I wanted to post this today – exactly a year since I became a member of this site.  It isn't precisely a year since I posted this story as it took me a couple of days to be brave enough, but that is when I decided I was going to post.  While I'm writing this I think I'm going to thank two people, without whose encouragement and help I very much doubt I'd still be posting: Waseom and Soledad.  

I can't promise more updates, I'm in the middle of my dissertation and have finals coming up.  However, there might be more as hopefully this'll get easier to write now.

***

It was not at dawn that the knock on the door came, but soon after.  Sleepily the doorkeeper moved to answer it to find an armed squad on the doorstep,

"Slave, summon your master.  We have business with him."  The young noble who led the squad looked more uncertain than his words suggested.  The slave scurried off whilst the squad entered the house and stood waiting in the main room.

"This is unexpected.  Explain yourselves."  Mauburz entered, "Zirkan!  Have you decided to join with my foes that you enter my house at the head of a troop, instead of as a friend?"

"I am merely following orders.  I take no pleasure in this, no more than you.  I have been ordered to arrest your daughter Razzuga on the grounds of high treason."

"Who ordered this?  I had thought that her connections would have rendered her above the petty revenge of Globthak and his cabal."

"I do not know whence the orders came.  Come, send a servant to fetch her.  If you send messages to her friends you can surely get her freed before nightfall, but I dare not leave her free."

"Very well."  He gestured to one of the slaves, "It will take some time for her to get ready.  I will send messages to the palace at once."  He left, leaving the other to wait.

Eventually Razzuga appeared, dressed in all her finery.  She walked head high, determined not to show her fear.  The squad fell in around her and left. 

***

"My lady, Lord Mauburz is here to speak with you."

Arraga looked up from the papers in front of her,

"Tell him that I am unavailable."  She returned to the report from Grimtrak on food supplies from Rhun.  She scrawled down calculations, trying to work out how much the food had cost in total and how many it would feed.  They seemed to be getting there, but she was not certain whether there would be enough to last until the harvest.  She hesitated, then drafted a reply, before summoning a scribe to copy it and send it off.  She filled the report with earlier ones and turned to the next document.  Her desk was buried in paper, all of which needed to be dealt with, immediately or five days ago.  For a minute she sighed, wishing that Bazbog would help, but he had decided that he was in charge of the troops and would not touch the rest of the work and so it was left for her to deal with.  _At least Olrat will be back to help soon, he has already left Gondor, I know from his last report._

***

Mauburz paced around the room.  Having sent many messages to his allies and received no replies he had visited them, one after another; asking for information and help.  However, no one had been able to help him and so he had come to the palace, to speak to the one person who must be able to help.  Yet the Empress would not speak to him, she was too busy, apparently.  He slammed his fist into the wall, he was a lord, how dare she not make a little time to speak with him!

***

Olrat smiled as he looked down on the city, this was a better homecoming than the last.  He turned to speak to the man riding beside him, 

"The capital.  What think you of it?"

The Gondorian hesitated before speaking,

"It seems very spread out, and disordered.  As well as probably impossible to defend.  Yet I can see how it has its own beauty."

Olrat smiled,

"No enemy has ever got this far; nor will one ever whilst a man of the army lives.  It is very different from your cities – it has grown unplanned."

"True.  In our cities, the layout is designed for defence.  We fight the enemy wherever he is, even within the cities.  You saw the ruins in Minas Tirith from the recent war."  Erchirion answered.

"Over there on the hillside is the palace.  That is our destination." _ Though I will I knew more certainly what awaits us there.  I feel that some of the reports Arraga has sent do not tell the whole truth of events.  There are gaps and I fear that means bad news.  _He drew his attention back to the present just in time to hear the question asked to him by the third rider,

"Are you expecting us to be met by a guard of honour or the like, before we ride through the city?"

"I do not know whether we will be met, but I had thought to avoid riding through the city until we know more about conditions now.  We will follow that road," he gestured to where a track parted from their road a little further down the hill.  It ran along the edge of a grove of trees, and on coming to the palace from the side.

"That is not the way you will be expected to travel."  Hurin objected, half considering whether he should be saying that such a course was an insult to them as the ambassadors of Gondor and that they should be welcomed respectfully.

"Which is a compelling reason to take it.  I do not know what the exact situation here is at the moment but it is very likely that there are many of the former Emperor's servants still free and who may well be looking for a chance for revenge.  Until I know more, I feel that it is safer to be cautious."  He hesitated for a minute before continuing, "Especially as there will be many who would not find your presences welcome.  Remember Gondor has been our sworn enemy for many centauries.  They will have to be persuaded of the advantages of an alliance."

"Yet you have formed the alliance and will honour it."  It was not quite a question and in the moments Olrat let pass whilst trying to think of a diplomatic way to answer this, Erchirion leapt in,

"You cannot doubt the alliance will hold.  You have heard him speak in its favour so often on the journey here.  Surely he would not take such an unpopular decision unless he intended to keep it."   

Hurin did not speak again, but thought _I would not be so confident of that.  Although you two have become friends, I have no reason to suspect that he would not drop the alliance immediately if it because more of a disadvantage than an advantage._  He listened to the two talking, it seemed that Erchirion has asked about the trees and Olrat was now explaining about the agriculture of the region.  

They came round a twist in the track and faced the palace.  Olrat rode forward towards the nearest gates and spoke to the men guarding it, but the others were too far back to hear his words.  Quickly the gates were open, stable hands can forward to lead away the horses and servants to unpack the belongings from the carts.  The two ambassadors, together with Olrat were led into the palace, to where Arraga was waiting for them.  

She hesitated, uncertain of what to say, before speaking,

"Olrat.  It is good to see you arrived back safely and successfully.  Please speak to them in welcome, saying whatever is correct and about how honoured we are to have them here.  I do not know their language."

"Lady, I understand yours and thank you for our welcome." Erchirion spoke, almost correctly. 

She blushed, annoyed at herself for her assumption,

"Thank you.  It is an honour to great you.  Your journey has been long and no doubt you wish a chance to rest.  Let the servants show you to your rooms."  She waited until they had left to turn to Olrat,

"You have succeeded beyond what we had believed possible.  Are you weary or would you prefer to hear an up to date report?  There is a lot that has happened, yet everything is going more or less as we expected, and yet very differently."  She seemed ready to go on, but Olrat interrupted,

"Let me bathe and then you can tell me about it whilst I eat.  Have you arranged for food to be taken to the Gondorians?"

"Yes.  I have followed the instructions you sent with your last report.  Hopefully everything will be as they expect it."

"Good."

***

Arraga had returned to her study and sat down at the desk.  _I must report everything to him, but I cannot work out what to say.  It is very important how I present it to him.  I wish I knew how to get him to react as I want him to, with my father I know exactly how to do that, but Olrat is practically a stranger to me, although he is my husband._  She went to her filing system to look out the last batch of reports and reread them, noting down the important points.  _At this stage I can safely leave out the news of Razzuga's trial, but he will need to learn of it soon and if I do not tell him someone else will and they could encourage him to inappropriate actions._  She looked down at her notes, trying to ensure that she had not missed anything vital; she could always give him more information if he asked for it.  She returned the reports to her files, checking everything was correctly sorted so that she could quickly find anything she needed.  She turned back to the desk; as always it was covered in documents, all of which needed reading and acting on.  She piled them neatly.  _It is now Olrat's responsibly unless he chooses to let me carry on with it and so I must ensure that everything is in order for him._ Satisfied that everything was organised, she left, taking with her the notes she had made.

The dinner was in one of the small dining rooms of the palace.  By the standards of that building it was very plain, but also a very pleasant refuge of the summer's heat.  It opened onto one of the many small gardens enclosed by the buildings.  When she entered she saw Olrat standing at the edge of the room, looking at the fountains,

"There is water to spare for such luxuries?"  He said, turning to face her.

"They actually waste very little water; it goes through various fountains in the palace, before flowing into the water tanks for watering the crops.  Come let us eat and I will tell you of what has occurred whilst you have been away."  She sat down at the table and he joined her, 

"Very well."  He glanced around, noticing that there were no servants in the room, before glancing at the food, which to his satisfaction was simple as was appropriate in a time of famine.

She started to speak, detailing events and decisions.  He listened, but did not comment until she had finished,

"You have done well.  I did not realise from your earlier reports how small a role Bazbog decided to play.  Tomorrow you must tell me in more detail about what needs to be decided and we will work out the next stages of our plan.

***

A/N: Review please. : )


End file.
